


I wish I could hate you

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Sentence prompts [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had really fell for it. Poor deluded fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish I could hate you

For the umpteenth time, Innes had felt for it.

When Ephraim put his arms around his waist, whispering sweet words in his ear, the young Prince couldn’t do anything apart giving in his embrace and let him take what he wanted.

 

Ephraim’s actions had always been indecipherable, so when he kissed him for the first time, he couldn’t fathom what had gotten into him.

\- I get it, I get it-, he was saying.

He knew why archer always challenged him, why he always searched for him; he had understood and accepted it, and he was willing to give him what he wanted.

He had been so convincing that Innes almost believed him, but he wasn’t a fool, he knew that he wasn’t the one wanting it, but Ephraim.

Still, he indulged his desires. He let him get close to him, like none ever had; he let him touch him, hold him, kiss him, but he always wondered why they were doing that and where those action would have led them.

 

 

Innes woke up in the middle of the night.

With some difficulties he lighted up an oil lamp, but its light didn’t seem to bother Ephraim who was still asleep, or pretending to be.

He didn’t care, he just wanted to collect his clothes and leave; but no, the blasted fool didn’t want to let him go, even in his supposed sleep.

Eventually he gave up; he looked at him, searching for a sign that he was awake, that he was doing it on purpose, but there was none.

\- I wish I could hate you-, he murmured before blowing out the lamp and laying down again, following, again, the other’s desire.

 

He had really fell for it.

Poor deluded fool.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what got into my mind when I was writing this, but don't worry, I've got something less gross and fucked up in store for them.


End file.
